A Satora Moment
by Chris Ketchum
Summary: Ash and Sora are married. Sora wants to ask Ash something. What could it be? This is my first ever fanfic.


Hello Everybody, I am Gary and I'm is going to be my first fanfic on this site.I've been looking Deviantart images of Ash Ketchum(Pokemon) and Sora Takenouchi (Digimon) and I have to say that I am really impressed of this work.

I've been also reading the fanfics about them and they are really good, but they haven't updated a new chapter for years and all you guys were angry. If you don't know what I mean then look up the two of them. So I have decided to finish their stories, since the original authors are too LAZY to keep I begin, I wan to thank Vendetta Rage for all of his hard work making those images of the two of them. You guys have to look at his artwork. So without further adieu...MY FANFIC.. enjoy!

It was quiet night in the small town of Pallet and everyone was asleep,... well almost everyone. There was a large building that was part gym and part house. In the house lived two peolpe that lived in different worlds.

There was a woman that had light brown hair,ruby eyes, she had on a yellow turtleneck and was wearing light blue pants.( _You will know what I mean when you saw the saw the season two finale)_ __Beside her was a raven-haired man.

He had jet black hair, two zigzags scars on the both sides of his face,he was also wearing a black t-shirt with a symbol of a pokeball in he was also wearing dark blue pants.( _This is my style of him)_

And their names were Ash and Sora Ketchum.

"Ash?", said the woman in yellow. He then looked at his beautiful wife. "What is it Sora?", he then said. "There is something I wanted to tell you,but I don't know the right words to put it.", she said with thought in her mind.

The man in black wrapped his arm around her and said, "It's okay sweetie. You can tell me anything and I will do it for you." He then pressed her lips onto her cheek as she smiled and blushed. She then flashbacked to where they first met.

Her friends, thier partners, and herself was battling a enourmus creature named Demonicamon. A ferocious creatude that her friend Izzy created( _That story belonged to Writersblock100, He didn't finish the story so I am soon.)_ They tried to put her through the Digital Gate but it pulled a little boy and his mouse instead. _( Ash was wearing his original clothes.)_ He was introduced to them, and when the beast came back, he decided to help them by using his Pokemon _(These last few parts will be the re-written version)_ Ash decided to catch the demon. At first they thought he was , but had no other option.

With one last attack he threw a red and white ball at the weakened monster and it sucked it up and captured it. They then put it through the gate and it was gone for it was time for Ash to go back to his world, they thanked him and before he went through the portal Sora came up to him and said that she was going to miss him so much. Same with Ash. He then gave her his red and white cap.( _Her blue hat was destroyed during the battle)_ She gladly took it and gave him some to rember her: a kiss.

 **END FLASHBACK**

He released his lips from her cheek and said "What did you wanted to ask me?"Sora smiled and asked him, "Should we have a baby?" she asked while blushing. Ash also blushed and his eyes were widened. "A baby, huh?" he said with emberrasement.

He then smiled and looked at her beautiful face. "You know what Sora Takenouchi, ever since I met you, there was really something speacial about you."

"Special?", asked his wife.

He nodded his head and continued, "Your the most amazing girl I've ever met. And I would do wrong if something bad happened to you." With that Sora then started to shed a few tears of joy down her face.

"So is that a yes?" she asked while coming close to his face. Ash did the same thing. "Oh you know it's yes." He said and the two of their lips made contact. Ash then laid on the couch and Sora was on top of him still kissing him.( _I'm just going to skip to the good part, because I'm not good with lemons. Sorry)_ The both of them were naked and Ash's mouth was on Sora's breast. "Oh, Ash!" she said while moaning. Ash released his mouth and got on top of Sora.

"Are you ready?" he asked with caution.

"Ash, I don't care if it hurts so bad, so I'm 100 positive!" Ash then started to thrust in and out of Sora ,causing the both of them to moan with both: pleasure and pain. "Oh Arceus, it feels so good!" said Ash still pumping in his kept his up for about 2 hours.

"Ash, I think I am going to cum!" said Sora with tears on her face. "Me too Sora, let's cum together!" The both of them climaxed and the both of them laid on the couch together." I love you so much, Ash Ketchum!" said Sora with exasperation. "I love so much as well,Sora Takenouchi!" The both of them kissed one last time before the both of them slept. Remembering the past, now, and future they are going to have. Together.

 **THE END**

 **FINALLY DONE WITH MY FIRST FANFIC! This was in my mind all this time and now I want you guys to see how good was it. Now I might do some lemons with Kari(02) and Mimi(02). I will also do some stories with May because I will forever be an Advanceshipper! So anyways, Thanks for reading my story and Ihope to write more in the remember everyone, Gary is stupid! Sayonaraaa!**


End file.
